


One last chance

by lorenzo_alvary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Instability, Multi, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenzo_alvary/pseuds/lorenzo_alvary
Summary: During the last war, the Malfoy family decided to escape from England. But unfortunaly, some of Voldermort's loyal Death Eaters didn't want to let them go that easy. Trying to protect their son, Lucious Malfoy and Narcissa died. Despite of being hit by a Cruciatus Curse, Draco Malfoy still managed to disappear with a Portkey but somehow took him travel to another... story. With a wounded soul and scars from his dark past, Draco finally decided to hold on tight to this second and shall be the last chance of happiness.





	1. I see you

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter nor Twillight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm the author of this fanfictions. I'm from Vietnam, therefore, my mother tounge is Vietnamese. So if there's any mistake, pls let me know. Thank you all for clicking on this story!
> 
> Do you guys remember the famous way to say "Hello" in the movie: Avatar. Yep, that's right. "I see you".

 

 

 

_During the last war, the Malfoy family decided to escape from England. But unfortunaly, some of Voldermort's loyal Death Eaters didn't want to let them go that easy. Trying to protect their son, Lucious Malfoy and Narcissa died. Despite of being hit by a Cruciatus Curse, Draco Malfoy still managed to disappear with a Portkey but somehow took him travel to another... story. With a wounded soul and scars from his dark past, Draco finally decided to hold on tight to this second and shall be the last chance of happiness._

************

Draco Malfoy doesn’t know where he is right now. The Portkey that brought him here had already turned into dust during his journey, but now, he doesn’t have enough energy or consciousness to care about that anyway. His body is suffering from the pain of the Cruciatus Curse like his soul has been ripped in half and the nausea symptoms from Portkey travel. All of Draco's senses are numb, the only thing he can feel at this moment are the cold hard ground under his body. As all of his energy leaves his body, Draco's mind is getting blurry and his eyelids have never been this heavy. But he's trying not to lose his consciousness, at least not now. The Death Eaters still can find him here at any moment. 

Draco knows, he has to get up, he gotta get up... But, he can't even move any of his fingers. Lying on the ground,  his memory rushes through his mind, ' _father urgent voice called out for his wife, Narcissa to take Draco and leave while he held the Death Eaters off. He remembers, the strenghth from his mother's soft hands pushed him toward the dark forest. The rough sensation of the Portkey that she quickly foisted in his hand. The warmth of tears shed down his mom's face. To Draco, that could probably be the first and now, the very last time she had ever cried in front of him. And then, so fast as everything happened, the image of a blindingly intense green bolt of light from the Killing Curse that surround his father's body passed by the corner of Draco's eye. Then he heard his mother's scattered voice repeatedly called out for his father's name, trembling and broken. But not for long that she also soon joined her beloved husband, in (hopefully) their happy afterlife. Draco Malfoy last memory of his mother is her wide blue eyes focused only on him, full of love and grief. Her long blond hair glided down g_ _ently in the air as she fell onto the ground. The flamboyant light of magic that came from behind her flying toward Draco, for a brief moment, had made his beautiful mother look like a goddess wrapping herself in glory. After that, the world started twisting as the Portkey in his hands had been activated and finally took him away'._

Rain falls... Merlin must be crying too, for his mother and father. 

 _'Mother is dead'_. The thought keeps screaming in his mind, fills his heart with an unbearable pain and remorse. He will never have a chance to feel her gentle hands that wake him up every morning. He can no longer hear her mellow voice calls him _"My little dragon"_... She won't be with him anymore.

He knows, this is all his fault.

If he didn't fail that mission to kill Dumbledore...

If he weren't such a coward only know to runaway...

If he weren't so weak that can't protect anyone, even to defend himself...

If he weren't so arrogant but always hide under his father name...

But, "If" doesn't exist.

Draco starts trembling harder, biting his bottom lip, his eyes shut tight, trying to resist the truth that now he is all alone in this world. The rain soon washes away his tears and even his hope for life. _'Come and kill me'_ Draco thought.

And for the first time that Merlin finally answers his prayer, Draco is startled by a sudden sound of footstep as someone heading this way. _'Ah, finally'_ , he closes his eyes waiting for the death to come. But, instead of _Avada Kedavra,_ Draco's jolted by a cold hand tenderly touching his face. His eyes shot open and almost instantaneously meets a pair of golden eyes now staring at him with solicitude. Draco stiffens, the more is astounded. 

"Hello, are you alright?  I'm Carlisle Cullen, i'm a doctor. Are you hurt?" The young man's lilting voice somehow calm all Draco's puzzled thoughts. Those golden eyes searchs all over Draco's body to find any visible wound. 

Draco doesn't understand why but he just knows that he can trust this man, it's not like he still care for his life anyway. After a brief moment of wondering, Draco finally gives in to the weariness to take over and let his conscious sink into the darkness.


	2. Come with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your supports so far! I hope you enjoy this fanfic as much as i am!
> 
> IMPORTANT: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM HARRY POTTER AND TWILIGHT, THEY ARE ALL SONS AND DAUGHTERS OF J.K.ROWLING AND STEPHENIE MEYER.
> 
> P/s: all the words inside ' this and write in Italics ' are Draco's inner thoughts

“Grr... rrr” An animal instinct of danger can be much more sensitive than human modern sensor device.

Searching around for enemies, the lion hunchs its back, ready to take on a fight. Trees rustles in a light breeze. The mountain lion soon realizes, it has been kicked out of its throne in this forest and now, falling prey to this intruder.

In one swift movement, the lion is swayed to a side, a pair of “human” arm but as hard and tight as a pincer clings to the back of the lion with the intention of pinning it down. Trying to fight back its opponent with teeth and claw, the lion turns with a snarl to attack its opponent but then gets instantly wrestled down to the ground with a loud thump, teeth breaks through skin and sink into its neck. So fast that the lion can only let out its last growl of pain and fury, it finally gives in as the ‘hunter’ drains every last drop of blood in one gulp.

********

“Playing with your prey again, huh, Eddie?”

A tall burly boy with dark short hair appears out of thin air, he made no sound of footsteps which is the complete opposite with his muscled figure.

“Emmet!”

Stepping out of the shadow, the hunter just now finally shows himself under the sun. His skin, pale, but now it sparkles and shimmers in the sunlight, like he’s carving with thousands of diamonds. An inhuman beauty.

These two young man are Emmet and Edward Cullen. Though with the same last name, they don’t look anything identical to each other, however, they both have the same pale skin, dark rings under their eyes and the bright golden colour within the iris. They look more like perfect statues than a living human being.

“I told you not to call me like that. Have you seen Carlisle?” Edward frowns.

“Sorry Eddie. Carlisle? I haven’t seen him anywhere, call him and we can head back home. I start missing my beautiful wife. You sure can’t wait to see your _Belle_ * now.” Emmet glances at his brother with a grin.

With Emmet’s tease, Edward sighs and remains silent. As Edward reaching for his phone, they suddenly turn their heads toward the sound of footsteps. At that moment, a shock hits them both when they see Carlisle Cullen walking out of the wood, of course it's not the sight of their adoptive father’s gorgeous appearance with sunlight falling on him looking like Apollo that stuns them, but for someone he’s holding in his arms.

“Carlisle, who’s that? Did you...”

As soon as that vision appears in his mind, Edward Cullen denies it without second thought. Of all the people, he’s the one who understands Carlisle the most. He knows how strong that man can be when it comes to resist human blood.

“No, i found him in the wood, he passes out. I’ve already given him a quick check but see no injury, he seem to be exhausted, still, i gonna take him to the hospital nearby to make sure.” Carlisle lows his voice, trying not to wake the boy. 

 “Carlisle...?”

“I don’t know Edward, but don’t worry. You guys can go ahead.” Carlisle sighs. Edward Cullen can see (no, can _hear_ ) that, inside, his father is all confused and more worried than the calmness he is showing.

“Can’t leave ‘a damsel in distress’, can you Carlisle?” Emmet Cullen steps closer and looks down to see “the lady” in Carlisle’s arm. “Oh my! She sure is pretty. Natural platium blond hair is quite rare.”

Carlisle chuckles, “This ‘damsel’ is a boy, Emmet.”

“What!?” Emmet gasps.

“Ok, now, we should get going. I’ll take him to the hospital.”

********

“Dr. Cullen, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” A middle age man in lab coat walks toward Carlisle Cullen and reaches out his hand.

“Thank you, Dr. Winson. How’s the boy?” With a hearty handshake, Carlisle replys.

“He’s awake. But first, i have to tell you, he is suffering a little from dehydration, severe depression but most important are post traumatic stress disorder. Don’t worry, i have already given him tranquilizer, he’ll be fine, for now. But i dare say, his malnutrition has been this bad for quite a long time.” Dr.Winson pauses to look at the pale handsome man in front of him, let out a deep sigh before continuing. “So before taking him home, you should know he’s showing some increasing signs of mental instability. He must have been through something really bad at such young age. We need to find his parents and give him a psychological treatment as soon as possible, before everything turns worse.”

“Thank you very much, Dr.Winson. I’ll do everything to the best of my ability. Now, i think i should come and talk with him first.”

“That’s the best.”

********

_‘So soft and warm. Huh... How did i go to bed?’_

Beep...

 _‘This place smells like Mrs._ _Pomfrey_ _’s infirmary. Why am i at the infirmary?_ _’_

Beep...

_‘Ah, the war... What war? The war..?. THE WAR! FATHER? MOTHER?’_

Beep... beep

_‘What’s that sound? Why can’t i open my eyes?? Where am i?? I have to get up. Wake up! Wake up!’_

Beep... beep... beep...

_‘Stop it!!! Why can’t i move? What’s on my arm?Anybody?? Please... Please don’t hurt me, kill me... Kill me please...!!!’_

Beep... beep... beep... beep...

No matter how loud Draco screams, still, nobody answers him. He can’t move his body, can’t feel a thing, even his finger. He keeps telling himself this can’t be happening. But somehow, it is. He doesn’t want to be tortured in darkness. He doesn’t want to be like all the Muggles in Dark Lord’s or his aunt’s sick games.

All he can do now is beg, beg for being release from whatever spell this is; beg for someone to come and answer him; beg for death...

“.....”

Beep... beep... beep...

_‘Who’s there? Please...’_

“Why... heart... Poor boy!...”

Beep... beep... beep... beep... beep...

_‘Who... what’s that mean...’_

Struggling, Draco’s heavy eyelids are trembling hard and finally, open little by little... ‘ _So bright...’_ Everything is blurry and shaking. There’s someone is standing there. Something white?

“Ah, you’re awake. How are you feeling, young man?” He doesn’t know this man. ‘ _Who?’_

“...” Draco has so many question he wants to ask but his throat is like burning and his lip is too dry. He still can feel something is sticking into his arm and all the weird noise.

“You are in the hospital right now and i’m Dr. Winson. Your body is in a quite bad condition, take it easy, you will soon regain your energy.”

 _‘Hospital...? Like St. Mungo? No. A Muggle’s hospital!’_ No, he doesn’t like this place. Draco wants to get out of here but he can’t, that Muggle Doctor is pressing him down, right at the moment Draco about to throw himself off the bed.

His heart is bursting. He can’t breath. He can tastes the salty tears streaming down his face.

All the bad things comes together at once: his parents death, Dementors, Death Eaters, and... Dark Lord. They are all here, in this room, and Draco is being tied down like a damn fish.

Draco slowly feels something running into his vein, something that makes his whole body go limp again. But somehow, his mind is clearer. He turns his head toward the man, Dr... Winson, is it?

“That’s better. Rest now. And i will go get Dr. Cullen. I think you will feel all good when you see him.” Dr.Winson lows his voice in order not to startle Draco again then walks out of the room.

********

Knock... knock...

Draco staring emptily at the white ceiling and gives no answer to whomever at the door right now, it’s not as this Muggle hospital has any special painting on their ceiling. He just knows, there won’t be any face whose he wishes to see the most.

The door creaked when someone pushes it open. Draco hears the patter of footsteps on the stone floor walking inside then the room once again falls into silent.

“Hello. How are you feeling?” Draco jumps at the lilting voice, probably as beautiful as a Siren singing and... familiar. He slowly turns to looks at the man standing next to his bed. Stunning!

A blond young man with a pair of bright golden eyes and dark ring under them, flawless pale skin but somewhat like marble. _‘He can’t be a Muggle. He’s not a Muggle.’_ Whatever creature this man is, Draco somehow feels much at ease to be with a magical, maybe just inhuman, creature than with Muggles.

“I knows you don’t remember me so i’ll introduce again, my name is Carlisle Cullen, i’m a doctor and i found you in the wood this afternoon. What’s your name?” Draco realizes he really likes this voice.

“... Dra... Draco... um... Malfoy.” His throat is burning but he now has something else to worry about. _‘Will he recognize my name then hand me in to the Ministry or the Death Eaters?’_

Moving toward the table for water, Carlisle’s glad to get Draco’s reply “Well, Draco, may i call you that? You can call me Carlisle. Where’s your parents? Or do you have any relatives here?”

Grab hold of the glass that Carlisle gave him, Draco jumps as the mention of his parents. His voice starts shaking, he’s on the verge of tears “No... nobody. They’re... all dead... Where’s this place?”

“I’m sorry” Carlisle feels his heart throb “This is a hospital in Port Angeles, the nearest one from the wood where i found you.”

“Port Angeles? Where?” Draco swears that he hasn’t heard this name before. And it doesn’t sound like England either.

“Hmm? Port Angeles near Seatle, Washington. You must be lost. Where do you live?”

“Washington? As in Washington, America, you mean? Why am i here? I was in England jus... Portkey!” Draco sits up with a jerk, but then he immediately falls back down as his head throbbed painfully. “Can i know what time is this? No. I mean, what day is today?”

“England, you say? Oh dear. Do you remember why you’re here and how? Is there anyone with you?” This must be the first event which can suprise Carlisle this much after such a long time, as he uncontrollably lets out a little of his English accent. “Today is January 29th.”

“Which year?” Draco somehow has the feeling that he will not like this answer.

“2005.” Right now, Draco really just wants to throw himself off bed and runs outside screaming like a maniac. _‘Bloody Hell!!! ...Did i just say that, like that_ _Ron-red-head-_ _Weasley?? Oh Merlin!!!”_

“Is there anything wrong? You seem... painful? Let me give you a check, okay?” From Draco’s panic expression and Dr.Winson’s diagnose, Carlisle can’t help being worry as he realizes how strange this conversation is.

“I... I’m fine... I... I think, i don’t remember anything about... my journey here. But i know, i’m all alone now, my relatives... i don’t have anyone left.” Draco burys his face in the pillow, resisting the urge to roll aside, hug his legs. He want to make thing straight but his head is all fuzzy.

After a long pause of silent, Carlisle Cullen finally makes up his mind. He lets his hand rest gently on Draco’s sleek platium blonde hair and askes **“Do you want to come and live with my family? At least until you’re better and regain your memory.”**

Draco’s eyes open wide as his heart jolts, unable to believe his ears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Emmet is playing trick with the word Belle (means Beauty in French) and Bella (Bella Swan as you all know =))) ). This can understand as Emmet compares Bella with Beauty and Edward.the.vamp is the Beast (as in 'La Belle et la Bête' / Beauty and the Beast). ~(˘▾˘)~  
> Even i have to be proud of myself to come to that word trick╰(*°▽°*)╯
> 
> So long!!!~ OMG! 1920 words!


	3. Ohana means family!

Staring at the large graceful house with huge glass windows, Draco Malfoy is all confused at how thing turns out and at what he was thinking to agreed to stay at that man....um..... Carlisle’s house. No matter how he looks at it, they are still totally strangers, Draco has only seen him twice and talked with him no more than a hundred words.

Well, even so, Draco can’t come up to a better plan anyway. He’s now an orphan and he has travelled through time and ended up in a different country, in Muggle world to be exact. More importantly, he lost his wand. Great! This is going... _how do the Muggles say it? Ah, right!_.... Bonkers!

“Draco, you alright? Let’s get inside. Your body is still weak, we shouldn't stay out in the wind for too long.” Carlisle Cullen smiles to calm Draco then he takes the boy’s left hand and leads the way.

When they are finally inside, a pleasant warmth grabs around Draco’s body and soothes his nerves. Carlisle helps him to take off his coat, which Carlisle had given him before they left the hospital. The house as he can see from the outside even looks so much bigger inside. Modern Muggles funitures and architecture, completely different from the Malfoy Manor. Every little details are telling Draco, this is one big happy family, now he feels like an intruder. 

“Carlisle, you’re back. Hi, you must be Draco. Welcome! We have been waiting to see you. I’m Alice.” As soon as Carlisle guides him to the living room, Draco is ambushed by a petite girl with deep black hair that is cropped short and pointing to every direction, which Draco finds it very amusing. She chirps like a little canary and her movements are as graceful as any _Veela*_. As she stops and stands 3 feet away then gives him a bright smile with her _'also golden'_  eyes full of curiousity.

“Um... Hi, i’m Draco Malfoy... You have been waiting to see me? Um... Why?” Actually, Draco means to ask _HOW_ but he doesn’t want to be suspected or maybe get all exposed. _‘Do Muggles also have Floo call or magical mirror?? Ah, right!'_ Though he hasn’t known what they are yet, but he’s sure this family or at least, Carlisle and the girl - Alice are not exactly Muggles. Being in a war under Dark Lord, Draco has been extra sensitive when it comes to Dark Creatures.

“Carlisle called this morning to inform that you will be living with us so we’re just curious, don’t worry my dear.” Instead of Alice, Draco hears a warm beautiful voice answers from his left side. As he turns to meet a pair of golden eyes full of tenderness and care, his heart freezes for a second. “Welcome, i’m Esme, Carlisle’s sister.” Draco chokes when Esme’s gentle smiling face become indistinguishable with his mother’s. Carlisle’s strong arms get him just in time he’s about to fall down on his knees, his parents’s death is playing repeatedly in his head. The world shatters. Reality and memory are twisted and blended together. 

Bury his face against Carlisle’s chest, Draco bursts into tears and sobs like a child. “It’s alright. Everything is over now. You will be alright...” gently strokes the boy’s back trying to ease the pain, though Carlisle doesn’t know what exactly happened to Draco but he still hopes his words could somehow reach this sorrowful soul. The room falls quiet, Draco’s dolorous cry echoes to every corners and everybody’s hearts.

After a while, maybe Carlisle’s words has really taken effect since Draco finally stops trembling and quiets down little by little till it’s only small sound of sniffing.

“How are you feeling Draco?” Esme softens her voice, afraid of sending Draco back to his distress. Noone makes any sound. Though Carlisle had already told them about the boy’s mental condition but they didn’t expect it to happen all of a sudden like that.

Come to his sense, Draco quickly jumps out of Carlisle’s embrace and lows his head in embarassment. But to confront Esme’s worried eyes, Draco can’t help thinking of his beloved mother. “I’m fine now. Sorry...” he murmurs “It just that... you have such warm eyes, like my mom.”

Draco’s words utterly kick in Esme’s maternal instinct. She throws her arms around his skinny shoulder and gives him a tight hug. “Don’t be sorry, dear. You have nothing to be sorry about. From now on, let us be your family.” Still holding Draco’s hand in hers, Esme lets out a little space for him to see the rest of Cullen family members.

To this point that Draco finally pays attention to other people in the room. A burly boy with brow hair who is probably more muscular than Victor Krum and next to him is the third charming blonde woman Draco has ever seen, after his mother and Fleur Delacour of course. _‘She must have Veela blood, too.’_ Both of them are looking at him with complicated emotions and an absolutely-don’t-know-what-to-say face.

_‘Their eyes are gold and have dark rings under them as well. Strange.’_

To break the silence, Carlisle walks up from behind and points at the wrestler-like boy “That’s Emmet, and next to him is Rosalie.” The girl seem to not like him very much as she gave Draco a glare before quickly turns away. But with Emmet, his state of erethism totally contrasts with his sister’s.

“Hey, i’ve seen you after Carlisle found you in the wood. Got ya'self into quite a trouble, huh? And i wanna ask in the first place but, is your hair really natural platium blonde?”

His question completely catches Draco off guard. But thanks to that, the tense atmosphere is suddenly broken. Everybody lets out a sigh of relief.

“Oh, um, yes. It’s Malfoy family trait. My father has it brighter and longer.”

“Really? Is your father also this good looking?” Emmet askes, a smirk playing on his lip.

“Emmet.” “Ow.” Carlisle and Esme call out with helplessness at the same time as Rosalie smacks his arm since they can understand what he really means. “Where are Edward and Jasper?” “Edward’s with Bella. Jazz has some business to do and he’ll eat out as well.” Alice giggles and playfully blinks her eyes to Carlisle's question.

“It's ok, we already had dinner before coming back. Now, It’s getting late. I think Draco should get some rest.” Carlisle annouced before turning back to Draco and takes his hand again to lead him upstair “You can meet Edward and Jasper tomorrow when they’re back. Let's see your room, shall we?”

**********

“Hope you like it. This used to be my room but from now on, you can sleep here and i will move to my office. If you don’t like anything, tell me or Esme, then we’ll change it.” Carlisle opens the doors so that both of them can see the cozy room painted in white like the outside of the house. The left wall to the bed is almost entirely made of glass and looks out to the forest. The rest are covered with old painting like over hundreds years of age. All of them are masterpiece, but mostly, they make Draco feel like they are showing him the real dark truths of history, unknown to others. Just like him.

 _'_ _The bedroom is the reflection of its owner’s hidden secrets.’_  

“I can sleep in the other room, you don’t hav...” Carlisle cuts him off “No, Draco, i won’t let you. Like Esme said, you are part of the family now, and family takes care of each other. I want to make sure that you feel like home here.”

“Why are you so nice to me? We barely know each other.” _‘Why did you trust me so easily? What is your true intention?...’_ Hundreds of questions run through Draco’s mind but he doesn’t dare to ask out loud. His grey eyes focus on the velvet wool carpet like it’s the most interesting thing he’s ever seen.

“Draco,” Carlisle lifts up the boy’s head, his cold hands cup Draco's face gently “i don’t know why either, i have felt the need to protect you since i found you in that wood. Then i just... follow my heart. So, you don’t have to worry about anything and get well soon. Ok?”

Apart from his parents, NOONE, noone has ever care for him without asking for anything. _‘Can i really trust him?’_ Looking at Carlisle with uncertainty, Draco nods slightly. However, even without trust, Draco has no choice but to receive Carlisle's help for now.

A smile lights up Carlisle’s face. He quickly pushs Draco toward the bathroom door “Now, you go take a bath, and for tonight, please change into my clothes instead. I’ll ask for Alice's help to buy you something tomorrow. Alright?” another nod “Very good! Then, sweet dream!” The room falls silent after a click.

*************

 _Hahhhh!~_ Draco lets out a deep sigh as he relaxs himself under the pleasant warm bath. He thinks now the best time to make things straight while his mind is still clear. Should he talk with Carlisle and others about everything? If so, then when? Will they be afraid of him, then kick him out? And what should he do if that happen? What can he do without his wand? _Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_ All the questions just pop out like they are hexed by _Gemino Curse**_.

 _‘Ugh! Blimey!’_ After a while of consideration that has given him nothing more than a headache, Draco decides to leave everything to go with the flow and let the time do all the hard works. Changed into Carlisle’s clothes which is quite oversize to him but still very comfortable and thank to an exhausted day, Draco finally has his first peaceful sleep since he got here.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Veela: are semi-human magical beings; beautiful women with white-gold hair and skin that appears to shine moon-bright. Veela are thought to have their own type of magic which does not require a wand. Some Veela traits are breathtaking beauty, the ability to entrance men supernaturally and magical dance. (Ex: Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons in the Triwizard Tournament is a quarter-Veela witch)
> 
> **Gemino Curse or Doubling Charm (Geminio): is a spell used to duplicate an object, creating an exact replica of the target entity. It can also be used to bewitch an object into multiplying repeatedly when touched. It's used in the Lestrange Vault.


	4. Promise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the wait! To make it up for you all, i will update 2 chapters today! Please don't hit me =))))))

“...Edward...”

“Ed, Draco is very nice. You gonna like him.” Alice is as optimistic as always.

“How do you know that? You said you coudn’t see his future. Then how can you be so sure?”

“Edward... Why are you so tense?” Esme asks out everybody’s doubt. Though she has only talked to him once but the poor boy makes her feel worry and so much love like what she has had for all these Cullen boys and girls. She really likes Draco.

“He’s human, he can bring danger to our family. Even Alice can’t see his future and what if i can’t read his mind then how can we be sure about him? Not to say you guys even let him live here.” Edward Cullen is very frustrated right now. The uncontrollable feeling just like the time when he first saw Bella and now, Alice’s ability too? Who is this boy and how can it be?

“Look who the one talking. And to be correct, Carlisle’s the one who lets him live here. Not us.”

“Rose!”  

Emmet wraps his arms around his beautiful wife and repeatedly strokes her shoulder “Be nice! Be nice! Ow!”

“Enough!” Carlisle calmly walks down from the stair. He has heard everything, of course. “No more arguing. I’m sorry to put you all in danger. If you guys don’t want him here, i can l...”

“Carlisle! No.” Esme cut his words.

Alice gently patted Jasper’s hands on her waist before taking a step to the center of the room. “Carlisle, you don’t have to apologize. I really like Draco. And i can see Esme does, too.” Alice looks over her shoulder to see Esme nods in agreement.Then she looks back to Edward, the seriousness in her tone catches everybody’s attention “Ed, i know you are worry for Bella, about the Volturi. But, i have to say this, i’m very glad that i can’t see Draco’s future. Ah, hush.... Shh!~ Let me finish! I’m happy about that because, i can be calm around him. I was a little worry and uncertain at first but when i met him last night, i can feel it, he numbed my pain. You know what i mean, don’t you? This is the first time ever i can be... all to myself. Like, i’m taking a holiday away from work.” Alice shrug with a cheerful smile to show how relieve she is. Back to her-happy-self, Alice runs back to Jasper’s embrace who has remained silent since he got home. “Jazzie!~ i think you will like him too.”

Jasper nods slightly and leans down to send her his trust in a quick kiss.

Nobody makes any sound for a moment even Emmet, till Edward Cullen finally loosens his muscle and lows his voice “Sorry, but i still holds my opinion, since he gonna live here, there will be lots of unexpected things, and one drop of blood is all it will take to ruin everything we have built. Better safe than sorry.”

Carlisle fetch a sigh. “I...”

“thump....”

Everybody lifts their head to look up over the ceiling “What’s that sound?” then quickly turn toward Carlisle as they all hear he breathed out the answer “Draco!” before disappearing with Vampire speed.

***********

Knock... knock... knock...

“Draco, is everything alright? May i come in?”

With every knock he hears, he just wants to curl up into a tighter and tighter ball, shivering and struggling to stifle a scream. His fingers gone pale as his hands grap hold of the blanket to cover over himself like it’s an invisible coat that can hide him from whatever coming. The Death Eaters must be waiting outside to call him down to meet the Dark Lord. Another mission for him? Another Muggle to kill? He doesn’t want to torture anyone anymore, please!

The door opens with a click. Carlisle glances over the room to find the boy shaking and hiding under the blanket at the bedside where no light can reach him. Since Carlisle walked in, Draco has gone stiffed.

“Draco?” Carlisle takes a step closer. Still nothing, even a single sound of breath.

“Draco?” A hand reaches out to touch the body shape statue.

 _‘So cold!’_ Draco feels the cold seeping into his cells and attack them through the blanket _‘Dementors! It’s Dementors! The Dark Lord is here!’_ His every sense has surrendered to the thought of Dark Lord's appearance.

“Draco!”

“No! No! No! Please spare me, my Lord! Please!” Draco uses his all strength to get free of restraint.

“Draco, i’m Carlisle. It’s ok now. It’s just a bad dream.” He pulls down the cover to see Draco’s pale face with both eyes shuted tight in fear and uncontrollable scream. His limps twist and hit around to put up a strong resistance. “Look at me, Draco. I know it’s scary but it’s not real. Try to look at me and see who i am. Come on now. Open your eyes for me, please.”

Carlisle kneels down in front of Draco to graps hold of his skinny hand and strokes it gently. He has stayed in that one position and kept repeating his soothing words until Draco stopped screaming and lifted his eyelids a little. His frighten grey eyes stared over Carlisle’s shoulder at some distant focal point before he feels a hand chilled like winter winds carefully caressing his cheek.

When Carlisle has had the boy’s eyes focused on him, he gets a strange feeling that at this very moment, he’s looking deep into Draco’s trembling soul. The thought that Draco's soul looks like it can break down at any moment truly frightens Carlisle. “Hey, there you are.”

“Dementors?” Draco murmurs, his pulpils search around.

“What’s “dementor”, Draco? But i promise, you’re safe now.” Carlisle extends his arms for Draco to quickly bury in his chest.

"And... and, where's the D... Dark L... Lord?" _H_ _e said that again,_ Carlisle is now all curious about this "Dark Lord" that scared Draco has mentioned two times with all frightful expressions so far .

“I... i saw him. They were there, next to my bed.” His fingers clutch his inner left forearm, he can still feel the burning sensation from last night too-real-dream. A pervading mood of fear once again spread through his every sense.

“Draco! Hey, there's noone here. And, i won't let anyone hurt you anymore. I will protect you.” Carlisle rocks his body back and forth as a common way to calm people who suffering from trauma or mental illness. This method works for psychocologic patients like a cradle rocking to babies that help ease their pain or stress.

 Draco wraps both of his arms around Carlisle’s waist and presses his face deeper against that firm chest. “Please don’t throw me away.”

“I will never.”

“Promise?” Draco finally goes limb when a whisper reaches his ear. “I promise.”


	5. This could be love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just heard Borgeous's song - This Could Be Love and i thought 'yeah, this could be the next chapter's title'

“Esme!” Carlisle calls out softly.

“Carlisle. Is he alright now?” He knows that Esme has been standing outside of the room since she heard Draco’s scream.

Carlisle looks down to the drownsy boy in his embrace. “Yes, for now. Would you please prepare him something to eat? I’ll bring him down in a moment.”

“Of course, what should i make?”

“Umm, i think something light would be best. Thank you!”

“We’re family, Carlisle. No need for that.” Esme chuckles.

Carlisle gives her back a grateful smile as they both understand the meaning of his gratitude.

When he and Esme were still in a married, he thought what they had was love. But after years of being together, he realized there’s something missing. Soon, he got the answer while watching Emmet with Rosalie then Alice and Jasper came, that was when he found out, he and Esme had lost their passion. Back then, when he decided to transform her into a vampire, he had regconized her as a happy beautiful girl with undulated caramel brown hair who he had treated once. Later, they moved on to married as two broken soul craved to be assuaged, to him is loneliness and for Esme, she wanted to get over the pain from losing her infant and to forget her abusive former husband.

Couples of year passed and the family became more crowded, though he has always admired her unparalleled capacity of love for all of their adoptive children, but their love started to lose the ‘spark’. And finally, before moving back to Forks, they came to agreement to divorce, and on the certifications, she is now his sister. He more than once had thought he would never be in love with anyone else, but fate is too unpredictable.

That day, had he felt a magnetic pull toward somewhere deep into the wood, then he saw Draco that made his heart skip a beat. He has lived nearly 400 years but this feeling still got him fall head over heels. He hasn’t known whether it was what he had thought of or not, but the strong impulse to protect the boy makes him unable to ignore. Even now has he put his family in great danger of being exposed and getting all killed by the Volturi by a decision made in a spur of moment...

“Uhm....” A small whine drags Carlisle out of his thought. See the thin eyelashs trembling like butterfly wings half-covered a pair of grey eyes keeps checking around. A speculation flashes in Carlisle’s mind, he tightens his embrace “Draco!”. When he finally met a blurry anxious look, Carlisle now can be somewhat confident of his early diagnosis, though, he thinks it still needs to wait longer for observation.

“Draco, I’m here! You are safe.” Carlisle closes his arm tighter around the scraggy boy and pats him rhythmically on the back. It’s not until 30 minutes later does Carlisle can be sure that Draco has fully perceived his surrounding and finally relaxed.

 “You must be hungry now, let’s go and get something to eat, ok?” Such a melodious voice he has.

Draco lows his head and uses the silent to express his anxious.

“Esme has been very worry about you for the whole day. Do you want to see her and let her know that you are better now?” Carlisle totally hits the spot that Draco only hesitated for a while then finally nods in agreement.

“Great! I’ll take you downstair. Ready?” another nod as reply. Carlisle smiles and stands up with Draco still in his chest, a perfect typical carry in princess style.

************

Meanwhile, at the specific corner, sits a specific table that even without a name tag, every student in Forks High can still call out its name “The Cullen’s”.

Walking across the cafeteria, Bella Swan can’t help being proud of her new boyfriend but feeling troublesome at the same time.Well, how can you not if your boyfriend is one of the most handsome guys at school with all the gentlemen manners who attracts the lady’s eyes whereever he is. And of course, not to mention, a family full of ‘people’ look like they have drunk some kind of “Beautiful Drug”. But she knows, her boyfriend and his family are all the creatures only exist in myths and tales – Vampires, but well, they are not very like that kind of Vampire, not at all.

After an usual hello-kiss, which can make all the people in this room bite their lips in jealousy, she realizes something is definitely going wrong “Why the long face?”

Edward Cullen escorts Bella to their table without giving any answer. Alice jumps up and pulls Bella into her hug. “Hey!”

“Hey, is every thing ok?” Bella glances over Edward’s and Rosalie’s pouting face.

Emmet grins “Why don’t you ask Eddie boy?” then gets a glare from Edward.

Alice seems to be over-excited that can’t wait for Edward to opens his mouth, she nearly scream out loud “We gonna have a new brother.”

“Or a new ‘mother’.”

“EMMET!” Wow, this must be the first time Edward and Rosalie have the same voice.

“What?” Bella is totally dumbstruck. A new brother? Is he another adoptive Cullen? Then who is the new mother? She looks over to Jasper – the only  person seem to be still normal here. “Jasper.”

“Bella.” Jasper holds his breath and nods slightly to greet her.

“So, what’s this all about?”

Jasper shrugs then gives her a slight smile “Carlisle found us a new flatmate.”

“Huh! Is he...” Bella carefully lows her voice to make sure none of the students can hear “Is he like you guys? You know... the V things.”

“No.” Edward grimaces “He’s more like you. Or maybe not.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I can’t see his future.” Alice’s chirps with her arms around Jasper’s neck.

Bella chokes “WHAT? Is it posible?”

“It is now. Hey, why don’t you come over today, Bella” Alice words are like throwing a bomb in a politic debate.

A war breaks out between one side is Edward with his reason of protecting Bella against a potential danger from a mental patient, and the other side, Alice with Emmet and Jasper’s help. After Edward’s hopeless efforts to show his objection, lunch time is quickly over and Alice won, as always. While heading to class, Alice once again succeeds in persuading Bella to go shopping after school to buy Draco’s clothes.


	6. Hey, Potter! Guess who i just met!

Smell coming out of the kitchen is so delicious that can make anyone's stomach to growl in hunger. To Draco, Esme is doing magic with her delicate hands that turn those fresh vegetables and meats into a wonderful meal. Her caramel brown hair falls elegantly on her back and sways gratefully with her every movements. Carlisle is also helping her out a little with preparing ingredients. Esme said that today Bella, Edward’s girlfriend, gonna come for dinner.

Draco sits at the island so that he can watch them cook, well, since he doesn’t know how to do anything.

“Tonight we’ll have British foods. I hope you’d like them.” Esme looks over her shoulder to give Draco a smile.

“Umm... thank you.” Draco mutters while curiously watchs Carlisle skillful hand chopping onions with perfect precision.

The clanking sound of Esme’s wooden spoon mixes with Carlisle’s steady rhythm and their chat about regular topics like music, architecture and sometimes, Carlisle’s work. Draco is stunned for a minute by this painting of a perfect happy family on the background of a rainy afternoon.

“They’re home!” Carlisle’s sudden voice snaps Draco out of his thought.

A small click and Jasper walks in with Alice clinging to him. They have their hands full of paper bags in all sizes and colours. Jasper takes all the bags from Alice to put them away after greeting his parents and Draco. Alice cheerfully hugs everyone then she stops to look directly at Draco with a broad smile. Suddenly Draco is squeezed in a tight hug. He gets a little nervous at first but the more is suprise.

Letting go of his shoulder, Alice’s joyful voice livens up the room “Hi Draco! We just went shopping and bought you some clothes. You gonna love it! I think they will look good on you. Right Jazz?”

Jasper is so quiet that Draco didn’t even notice when he was back. Jasper nods and smiles slightly “How was your day?” His guess was correct, he truly can’t affect this boy, but he can still sense Draco’s feeling, though only a little, that it has gotten much better than this morning.

“I’m... all good. And... Alice, thank you for the clothes.” Draco whispers as he feels a little awkward. Being a pureblood, Draco has been taught all the noble manners since he was small to be like his father, the one who he admires the most. However, Draco was too proud of his bloodline that he refused to say “thank you” to the people who he considered to be lower than himself. But now, look where that stupid pride has led him!

“Don’t mind about that Draco” Alice’s smile broadens. Draco feels his face getting hotter. He looks around and decides to change the topic “Where’re the others?”

“Rosie wants to shop a little longer so Emmet’s with her. Edward is taking Bella home and they will come later.” Alice is all excited to help her parents in the kitchen, probably for the first time of her life as both human and vampire.

Jasper joins Draco at the island to contemplate this rare scene.

************

This is the second time Bella Swan has come to the Cullens house, however, she can’t stop admiring this beautiful place. Edward escorts her inside. Always a gentleman he is, although his face clearly shows his concerned and unsettled states of mind since he has kept convincing Bella not to agree with Alice ideas of meeting ‘the new family member’, Draco.

The tumultuary noise and a pleasant smell of food coming out of the house as they open the door.

“Bella! You’re here!” Alice seems to always like being the first person to greet the guest.

“Alice!” the girls hug each other tightly though they only got separated not over an hour ago.

“Come!”

Bella follows Alice's footsteps into the kitchen to see Rosalie and Emmet setting up the table for dinner while Esme preparing food “Smell delicious, Esme.”

“Hi, Bella. That’s lovely of you to say so. Just wait a minute and dinner will be ready.”

“Welcome, Bella.” She turns to find Dr.Cullen walking down the stair as handsome as ever. “Carlisle.” Though, Bella’s attention is now all focused on the boy standing behind him.

His white blonde hair is even brighter than Carlisle's and very catchy at first sight. His eyes has already looked directly at hers since just now and wow, such a light grey that the limbal rings very stand out around the irises. He has quite sharp and pointed features due to weight loss with stressful complexion but still can’t hide his good look. If it wasn’t because Edward and the others had already confirmed that this boy is not a Vampire and his pale skin is more of the sickening tone, Bella could have probably mistaken him to be like the Cullens. His thin lip is pursed into nearly a straight line and his brows furrows with concern. Well, clearly he’s not gonna introduce first.

“Hi, i’m Bella Swan.”

“Draco, Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you!” Draco takes a step down to hesitantly offer her a handshake.

What with the formal!? Bella takes his hand with confusion, But... “Wow, such a nice accent! You are British!”

Draco nods slightly to the girl with dark brown hair and unique chocolate brown eyes on her heart – shape face, she looks truly pretty enough to catch any boy’s attention. However, even with her also strangely pale skin, he still can clearly identify her as a normal Muggle, as least with what he can see on the outside. He guesses, this Muggle is acceptable to a Malfoy.

_‘What am i thinking!? I’m in the Muggle world, no choice here.’_

“Draco! Bella! Dinner is served! Come now!” Esme calls out from the dinning room.

“Let’s go” Draco turns back and takes the lead, a little smile at the corners of his mouth, just trying to make himself look more relax. Then, he suddenly stops, being completely stoned from the sight of the coming boy. Tall, dark bronze hair, golden eyes and extremely attractive, but more importantly, if he’s the one who Draco is thinking about right now...

“Cedric Diggory!” ‘ _This can’t be real!_ ’ They must be both death _‘then that explains a lot’_ or, he might be in another panic attack and having illusion.


	7. Family Meeting

“Huh?” Edward Cullen glowers at the boy who just impolitely shouted at him. He quitely pulls Bella in his arm while trying to sort out any strange mind voice in the house but he finds nothing more than usual. Hmmp, even without Vampire’s eyesight, he still can see that boy's face gets paler like he’s seeing something horrible. Edward’s curious but he still holds Bella tighter just to make sure at any case.

Draco is truly terrified now, a guy, who has been dead for 3 years, is standing right before him. Not to mention, that guy was killed by V... Dark Lord, you hear, that’s Dark Lord. Except for _Saint Potter_ , who could have ever survived the Killing Curse...

But when Draco meets those also-golden-eyes, he feels a strong wave of power searching in his mind, ‘ _Legilimency!?’._ He takes a step back to ease the pain and stay away from that guy. Why not run? A Malfoy would never do something as embarrassing as running away like a chicken, they just... try to avoid the battle, yes, avoid.

To resist the psychadelic transparent wave, Draco tries hard to use _Occlumency_ to close his mind. Taught by his Godfather himself, Draco can proudly say he’s the best _Occlumens_ among all the wizards and witches around his age.

“Is there anything wrong Edward?” Alice walks out and gently taps on Edward’s shoulder. Edward rolls his eyes and looks at her. He knows she did that on purpose. Catches her thought, he glares at the boy once more then leads Bella, who still hasn’t understood what was going on, toward the kitchen.

Not only Bella, Draco is also very confused. That guy just now looks almost exactly like Cedric Diggory, well, except for those eyes, but Draco knows, he can’t be. At the final task of the Triwizard Tournament, in the Quiddict pitch, Draco himself and all of Hogwart’s students saw Potter with Diggory’s corpse. Then his father, Lucius, told him about what had happened in Little Hangleton, about the Dark Lord’s return. And at the funeral, Amos Diggory decided to burn his son's body to avoid him becoming an Inferius*.

“Draco! Draco!” Alice’s voice interrupts his thoughts. She is now staring at him, with her face only 5 inches away from his that startles Draco and makes him quickly jump backward.

“Oh, sorry! You still alright? I called you so many times but you didn’t reply.”

Alice’s eyes keeps looking all over from Draco’s pale face to his skinny body just to make sure Draco is still in his normal state and none of his body parts gone missing. She only stops when he finally nods his head.

When they reaches the dining room, everybody has already in their sits. Carlisle just now was quite worry since it took them so long to come in, he lets out a sign of relief after Alice saying that everything is still good.

 “Here, finish them all. You must be very hungry, my dear.” Esme places a plate full of soup in front of Draco when he finally settles down next to her. “I hope you like pumkin soup, Carlisle said you should eat something light. When your health gets better, i’ll make you more.” She runs her fingers through his hair then gently cups his cheek.

“Thank you” still a little awkward but Draco is getting used to saying that.

“Oh, it’s nothing. And of course, you too, Bella. You guys are too thin.”

Bella shyly nods. Edward sits next to her handing her the breads. He’s still sulking with what happened earlier. Moreover, Draco keeps glancing at him from across the table, which pisses him even more. He glares _‘What’s with you?’_ but Draco has already looks down.

“How is school today?” Carlisle suddenly speaks.

“Like every other days. What can happen to that school anyway, a rock falls out of sky? Or maybe everybody dies.” Rosalie pokes her food in anger.

“Rose!” Carlisle gently calls her name.

 _‘School?’_ Draco chokes _‘Muggle school?’_

Esme explains “Oh, they’re in their sophomore and junior years.” Draco tilts his head in confusion _‘What’s sophomore?’_

“Now you mentioned that, how old are you, Draco?” Alice’s getting curious.

“I’m 17.” _‘Here comes what he afraid the most. What should i say if they ask about school or other things?’_

“Hey, we are the same age.” Bella smiles. “I have never been to England before. I’ve heard people say that it’s always foggy there. Where in England do you live?”

“Yes, it’s quite foggy. I live... in Wiltshire, in... Malfoy manor.” Draco pretends to focus all his mind in the soup, trying to avoid anymore questions.  

“Manor?” that really surprises everyone even Edward has to look at the boy.

Carlisle seem to realize Draco’s unsheltered condition. He and Esme exchange a look.

“How’s the soup, Draco?” Esme speaks up before others have the chance to ask more.

“It’s wonderful, thank you! The most delicious soup i have ever had” A wide smile crosses his face to show how he truly loves it, but deep inside, he’s grateful for her changing the topic “My mom never cooked before.” Draco chuckles as he imagines his mom standing in the kitchen and does what Esme did.

Oh wow, everybody is stunned. This is the first time they have ever seen Draco relaxing smile. And, it really can outshine the light.

“Draco, you must have very loved your parents.” Esme suddenly speaks out loud her thought that surprises herself and others.

Draco's mood seem to be down a little but he soon calms himself and replies sincerely “I do. Always.”

A moment of silence “I can see they very loved you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legilimency: is the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings. A person who practises this art is known as a Legilimens.
> 
> Occlumency: is the act of magically closing one's mind against Legilimency. It is ancient, and has existed since medieval times. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them. A person who practises this art is known as an Occlumens.
> 
> *An Inferius (pl. Inferi) is a dead body, reanimated by a Dark Wizard's spell. They are similar, but intrinsically distinct from a zombie. Inferi are created through the magical branch of Dark Arts called Necromancy[1], which is the art of raising the dead. The spells used to reanimate the corpse are complex.
> 
> (According to harrypotter.wikia and Pottermore)
> 
> ************** And there, the famous quote "Always" **************


	8. School?

It’s been a couple of weeks since Draco started living with the Cullens. His mental state is getting better day by day, however, his physical state still remains the same. His body shows no sign of gaining any weight at all which makes Esme feel very worry. She even plans a healthy menu for Draco.

Standing in the bathroom, Draco stares at the skinny boy inside the mirror. Alice keeps saying that his skin look like China porcelain. But Draco knows that his pale figure can’t compare to the Cullens flawless appearance. Who could anyway!?

Draco shakes his head then quickly finishes buttoning his shirt. He needs to see Carlisle every morning for psychological treatment as he called. Then Carlisle has to go to work. Running down the kitchen, Draco sees Esme and surprisingly, Carlisle is also there. _Huh, this is new!_ Usually at this hour, Carlisle would be waiting Draco in his personal library. The Cullens always wakes up ridiculously early in the morning, and they are rarely in the house when Draco wakes up except for Alice and Jasper. Though It’s understandable since Edward spends nearly every nights at Bella’s place then only comes back home to change his clothes and he also doesn’t like seeing Draco as much as Rosalie does. Draco only see all the Cullens together on weekends and sunny days and sometimes, at dinner, weird!

“Good morning, dear. Come now, breakfast is ready.” Esme waves at him with a bright smile and Draco smiles too because her smile is contagious and always warm. ' _Like sunshine.'_

“Good morning! Did you sleep well last night?” Carlisle smiles and greets him with his usual first question every morning in their treatment session.

“Good morning. I was a little dreamy.” That their signal for his nightmares. Draco hasn’t been fully prepared to talk about the magical world to anybody yet since he realized that he has traveled through space and time to the future in a different country.

“Was it bad?” Carlisle pats the seat beside him where Esme just placed a plate full of food on the island.

Draco takes his seat “Not as bad as before.”

At the beginning of the treatment, his dreams were so real that woke him up screaming every nights. Carlisle had to spend rest of the night comforting him. At first, Carlisle tried to encourage Draco to talk about his fear but everytime he brought up the topic, Draco went silent. Carlisle realized that the boy wasn’t ready to open his heart. Draco needs to trust him first.

Since then, Carlisle started telling Draco stories, stories about the places he has been to, stories about his work at the hospital, stories about the Cullens’ daily lives and Esme’s was Draco’s favourite, and so on, night after night. That made Draco curious and doubtful sometimes as if Carlisle had never slept since he always there as Draco woke up in the middle of the night. 

Most of the time, Draco just quietly sat there and let his mind went along with Carlisle’s words into a world he knows nothing about. He got a chance to know more about the Muggle’s world which he had been so contemptuous all those time. Draco started having the feeling of becoming a part of this strange family. But it also made relief flow through his body.

“We aren’t going to your office today?” Draco askes after finishing only more than half his breakfast, since Esme always makes more food than he can eat.

“Not today. I’m glad to hear that you’re getting better. And i think it’s time to talk about something important.” Carlisle turns to look at Draco.

Draco are aware of the seriousness in his eyes which makes his body tense.

Esme takes a step closer to him then softly places her hand on his.

“Draco, do you want to go to school?” Carlisle askes. His golden eyes look straight to Draco’s shaking heart.

...

Silence falls over the room.

Esme and Carlisle are waiting for his answer but Draco is too confused to give them a proper reply.

“I, I... don’t know...” _a Muggle school!... Muggle!?... school!?!_

Esme rubs his shoulder “It’s okay. It’s not like we will force you or anything. We can wait until you are fully ready.”

“But Draco, please think carefully about this, okay?” Carlisle remains his serious tone but his eyes soften and he only smiles when Draco nods in agreement.

*******

After that dramatic talk, Carlisle goes to the hospital. Esme has to take care of her business. She is a talented architect, according to what Carlisle told him. She and Alice’s designed and decorated this house themselves. Now, she sometimes takes orders from her customers and does her work at home, in her study.

“I have already put it off for too long.” She chuckles then goes upstair.

He knows, she is giving him time and space to think about what they just said. Draco sits on the edge of the sofa with his arms grab around his legs, his head presses between his knees. Like a foetus.

Since the momment he accepted the fact that he had turned into a Squib*, he has decided not to go back to his old world anymore. That means he has to stay here, in the Muggle world. Yes, you heard it right. Draco Malfoy is now a Squib, a stain to the Malfoys of all generation.

It all started exactly two weeks ago when he finally remembered that his wand was gone, so he tried to practice some wandless spells but in the end, his body felt no sign of magic at all. At that very momment, Draco finally broke down. He was bursting with rage but it was all to cover the extreme fear building in his mind. Fear of becoming useless. Fear of being a shame to his parents. Fear of everything... To Draco, that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. He locked himself up in his room for days. Until his body couldn’t stand anymore. Since then, he changed. He “grew up”. Still, that’s all thanked to Carlisle and Esme who had always been there.

Back to the point, school. To think of it, Hogwarts was like a dream. Magical. Wonderful. Magnificent. But Draco couldn’t fully enjoy it. He was too busy envy Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lives. And now, though he told himself to learn to be a Muggle but in his consciousness, he hasn’t been ready at all.

*******

Draco has been deep in his thought from morning to night. He doesn’t know what he had for dinner just now. The Cullens notices his condition but did nothing. They have already known Carlisle’s decision anyway. Draco unconsciously goes back to his room, not even turns on the light and just sits in the dark for a few more hours.

Finally, Draco walks out of his room after gathering all his courage. But then it soon all fades away right after he knocked on Carlisle’s door.

“Come in!”

 _‘Is it too late to turn back now!?’_ Draco takes a deep breath then opens the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A Squib is a person born into a wizarding family, but with no magical powers: the opposite of a Muggle-born witch or wizard. They are rare and are looked upon with a degree of disdain by some witches and wizards, particularly pure-bloods.


	9. First day to school 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on this chapter, but it was hard to connect with new characters. Anw, hope u all enjoy it! (づ ￣ ³￣)づ～♥

Forks High School with only more than three hundred students, news travels even faster than pizza delivery. And so, since this morning, the rumor of there gonna be a new student has spread quickly to every corner.

What's so special!?

“Don’t you know, he isn’t just any new student, he is a new Cullen. Dr. Cullen came and applied for this boy himself.”

“You mean THAT Dr.Cullen?”

“Of course, who else.”

********

Since the moment he got out of Alice’s car, Draco has been receiving all kinds of glances and even directed stares. Being the center of attention was what Draco got so used to since he was the only heir of the famous Malfoys, that’s why he had always picked the fights with Potter because he hated that boy for stealing his glory. But now, this crowd and all those eyes just make him feel like a freak. He just wants to turn his back and runs far away from here, from all those noise that he knows, they are whispering about him.

“Draco! Let’s go!” Alice grabs his shaking hand and gives him an encouraging smile. On their way to the secretary’s office, Alice talks about many thing and guides him around to make sure he can find them when needed. Jasper walks silently behind them and he sometimes joins in the conversation or gently touches Draco’s shoulder to distract his attention from other people’s gossips.

Walk out of Ms.Cope’s office with his new schedule, Draco is all by himself. Alice and Jasper have already left to their classrooms since he told them he wanted to find the way on his own so he could memorize the paths faster. His first class is something called “Trigonometry and Calculus” by Mr.Varner. 'Calculus' must be like mathematic he had to study around his years before Hogwarts and something like Arithmancy taught by Professor Septima Vector at Hogwarts. Arithmancy is an elective subject offered from the third year on but the study of Arithmancy has been described as " _predicting the future using numbers_ ," with " _bit of numerology_ " as well. So he guess this muggle subject won't very much alike.

Walking around and checking the map on the wall, suddenly he is ambushed by a strange boy with black hair and a joyful smile but couldn’t hide the obvious curiousity in his eyes.

“Hi, you are the new guy, right? I’m Eric Yorkie, school reporter. Whatever you want to know, i’m the one you ask.” _‘Such a chatty guy’_ Draco doesn’t understand what the guy saying, it must be some muggle thing like what the red head Weasley researched at the Ministry..

“Hi, Draco Malfoy.”

“Oh, your accent is so cool. Are you from England? I thought you are a Cullen. I saw you with the Cullens this morning. Aren’t you the Cullens new adopted son?”

“No, i’m a MALFOY, Mr.Yorkie. I’m living with Dr. Cullen’s family for the time being.” That offensive question makes Draco frown with annoyance. He bites his word in reply. ‘ _Muggle, know nothing even a tiny bit of manner!’_

 “Sorry. Anyway, welcome to Forks High. You can just call me Eric. Can I call you Draco? Do you need any help?” Seem like Draco’s serious tone and his angry eyes have made Eric recognize his impoliteness just now.

Draco is still angry that he decides to turn down the offer, though he needs to find his classroom and accidentally end up to be in the same class with this guy.

When Draco walks in with his handsome appearance and expensive branded clothes, all the students stares their eyes out, including Bella at the back of the class. The morning sun peeks through the window and lets the light fall gently on his shoulder. The nobility shows in his every gesture that makes him even more like a prince than a student to them. A typical Cullens was the very first impression of all those young boys and girls in that tiny classroom about their new classmate.

“Good morning, sir! I’m Draco Malfoy.” The middle **-** aged man with dark hair and plump figure sitting behind the table is his new mathematic teacher, Mr.Varner. “Sir, Ms.Cope in the secretary’s office said that i would need your signature on this.”

The man stares at Draco for a while before reaching out his hand for the paper. “Well, young man, why don’t you give the class a short introduction?”

_‘This is no big deal! Just like a social banquet i had gone with father. There’s nothing to be scare.’_

“Hello! I’m Draco Malfoy! I’m from England...” His voice rises and falls in a musical way due to his heavy English accent, his tone is cold and too formal but it fits him perfectly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all...”

‘ _Is this enough already?’_ Draco looks back at Mr.Varner but the man just keeps organizing his papers and ignores Draco, seems like he doesn’t like this new student. So Draco could do nothing but wait for his teacher to finally nod in annoyance then tells him to sit in the back, next to Bella Swan, so they can assist each other as they both are new in class.

“Hi Draco!” Bella greets him quietly.

“Hi!” Draco replies while quickly settle down as some others still staring at him, much to his annoyance.

“Hi, I’m Jessica. OMG! I love your hair! Is it really natural platium blonde? I like your accent too. Are you from London?...” A high-pitched voice comes from his right side. It’s a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Her talking non-stop and too straight forward reminds him of the guy this morning, Eric. She asked him dozens of questions one after another without even catching her breath and so on which made him unable to hear whatever the teacher was saying. It’s only until Draco gets really annoyed and has to ask her to stay quite that she finally stops whatever she was talking about.

The loud hideous noise signals the end of the first class, Draco heaves a sign of relief that he can finally get away from ‘Ms.Chatterbox’.

“Is she always like that?” He can’t help but ask Bella walking beside him.

“Actually, yes. She has quite a... outgoing personality. But she’s just like that ‘cause today’s your first day. She will get tired when she has all her questions answered.” Bella explains softly.

“You mean ‘a VERY outgoing personality’?”

Bella smiles sheepishly. “What’s your next class?”

Both of them look down to his schedule, “Um... French.” Oh, he can survive this one.

“French? That’s hard! Do you know how to get there?” Bella only walks away after she has made sure he can really find his way “Then, see you at lunchtime!”

Compare to the first class, French is so much easier. Technically Draco is part French seeing his ancestor Armand Malfoy was from France. Moreover, France and Germany are 2 out of 3 countries, including England, which have the most wizards and witches in the world. Languages are also a part of his family education, or more like aristocratic education. Though, he almost lost his temper when the guy sitting next to him said that his surname, Malfoy, in French (mal foi) meaned "bad faith". Back in the Wizarding World, those who hated the Malfoys used to say that as a way to curse his family and he just wished to curse them all, especially with what has happened so far. In the end, the heart wanted but the mind and power didn’t allow.


	10. First day to school 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, dear friends! Gosh! It feels good to be back! ✧⁺⸜(●′▾‵●)⸝⁺✧  
> I will try my best to update more new chaps as soon as possible! Thank you all for still following this story! Love u all! ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧

_Last night..._

_"Come in." Carlisle's voice through the door._

_Draco didn't hesitaste more to twist the doorknot then walk in to see the man sitting relaxingly behind his working desk with a book on his hand,_ _like he had already known from the start that Draco would come here and he had been waiting the entire night. "Draco!" He slowly closed the book and put it on the desk before raising his eyes to look at Draco, who was still silently standing at the entrance._

_"Come and sit down. I belive you have some words you wished to tell me." Carlisle waved his hand for Draco to the leather armchair directly his, where Draco had been everytime he had therapy in this room._

_"Yes, I do think we need a proper conversation. About me, about the past and perhap, about the future."  His back straightened, his eyes were full of determination and a flash of boldness and confidence as an aristocrat he had always been before everything happened. "And there are many questions that i couldn't fully understand. I'm hoping that you would enlighten me."_

_"Certainly. It's my pleasure!"  Carlisle was quite surprise at the formal way that Draco was talking._   _At that, he understood how important this conversation to Draco, to both of them._

_"Up till now that i suspect that American were too... confident or not to say, too naive to not even ask clearly before letting stranger to stay in your house!?" Draco flinched._

_Carlisle smiles as a habit of always feel optimist, though the words were a little different but the question content was still as what he had predicted from Draco._

_"Draco," He sighed "I did ask and as i recalled, you had already answered."_

_"I believe my answer at that time was not so particular that may cause you to let down the guard that a NORMAL person should have in the least" He bit his words in a mocking tone that if any of the Golden Trio or Nevile Lombottom was here could have scream out loud:"Severus Snape"._

_"Unless, you are not NORMAL, Mr.Cullen" Draco deliberately lift his cold grey pair of eyes stared directly to the only other "person" in the room._

_"And, what would you think that i might be, Draco?" As expected from a professional doctor who had been through many extreme cases, Carlisle calmly looked back to the young boy._

_"Well, this is something i hope that we could come to an agreement, with certain benifits, for both of us." Draco crossed his fingers together and leaned toward the table._

_Oh, how Slytherin and a Malfoy he is! This thought reminded him of his old self, confident and bold with a bit of cheeky._ _But it was time and the pain of war that forced him to grow up faster, taught him to keep his edges hidden._

_The light of nostalgia flashed in Draco's face and was quickly replaced by the self-pity, all of that couldn't escape the man's eyes._

_To say Draco Malfoy is a Pandora Box was totally a mistake, he's still a young boy who, how well he hid it, still express most of his emotions on his face and through his  body gestures._

_But, if you said Draco Malfoy was an opened book, then you have never been more wrong in your life. This young boy is a mystery that has somehow attracted Carlisle's nearly 400 years old soul which was thought to have seen most kinds of people in this world. And still, he couldn't tell what Draco's having on his mind._

_"Carlisle"  A voice snapped he out of his thoughts made him realized that he had been staring at Draco for a while which caused the boy to frown in unpleasant._

_"Can you tell me how you had those thoughts?" He leaned back to the comfortable chair with his hands crossed on his legs._

_"You guys sat at the table for dinner but barely ate anything even though you had tried hard to fake it; you didn't sleep; your abnormal pale flawless skins with golden eyes, one might be understandable but all of you have that same skins and eyes without being cognate is the problem; Esme's eyes turn black once in awhile. And don't lie to me, most of the family members stay at home on sunny days, why?"  Draco voice turned sharp and the pair of grey eyes glared at Carlisle with dourness to find the answer._

_Carlisle remained silent before he loose his shoulders as if he had come to one big decision. And the truth that he did. The decision which not only involve himself and his family, but would also drag Draco and many others into this sooner or later._

_"You're right. We are not NORMAL people. More precisely, we are not human." Carlisle paused to wait for Draco to give any sign of scared or panic, but no. The boy just nodded and gave him the look 'i knew it'. And the one who got surprise turn out to be Carlisle. "You don't seem to be afraid"._

_"Should i? Maybe i will consider to be afraid after you have told me what kind of creature you are. You could have me dead when you found me in the wood that day, but here i am, and even getting better. But if you have further intentions, then i can fully consider myself to have no value to you at all." Draco raised his eyesbrows then breathed out the words he had kept in mind since the beginning, "and even if you have any other plans, do i have a choice?"_

_Carlisle knitted his brows as he heard Draco's self-pity and despondent in his last question._

_"_ _Draco, I saved you was according to my own will of keeping you safe and mean you no harm. And you can believe me when I say, no matter what kind of creature I am, I will never harm you." He said 'I' not 'We' as he was making a promise of himself alone, not for any other Cullens. His eyes were sincere and warm as they always were, but at that moment, they had more than a part of determination._

_'Maybe. I can trust this man." Draco thought to himself, but it was too embarrassed for him to speak out loud. 'Just maybe.'_

_Carlisle continued, " That is all I can let you know for now. About what we were, it's not my decision alone to tell you"  He signed as Draco finally nodded in understanding._

_"As i said, tonight conversation can bring certain benefits for both of us, a secret for a secret, i believe you would like that. But of course, I would give you half of that secret to repays yours half just now." All Malfoys were born to be merchants, successful or not, they would never losses than their rivals._

_Carlisle chuckled at how cheeky the boy could be._

_"I myself... are not NORMAL HUMAN as well." Draco lift his chin up in arrogant, but however, he had to swallow the thought 'were not' since he had lost his magic so what else did he have left to be proud of now, except for the past._

_Still, his answered was enough to send Carlisle to another surprise. From the way Draco spoke, he could feel that Draco had something much more superior than the word 'NORMAL'. What surprised him but also made things clearer was, this might be the reason why Edward's telepathy and Jasper's pathokinesis as well as Alice's future predictions didn't work on him._

_Carlisle knew there was still something else, something important that Draco hadn't told him: the answer for the things that has let them in this situation from the start, about why he was here, about why he didn't leave,... But as the 'contract' they had both silently agreed to each other, half a secret for half a secret, and he respected that. They still had time to build their trust first._

_"I'm glad we have come to understanding" Carlisle put on his familiar smile and Draco eventually nodded._

_"But," Carlisle paused, "about going to school..."_

********

Yes! 

That's why Draco is in this damn place so called 'cafeteria', eating thing so called 'hamburger' with tons of people around who keep staring, searching and gossiping about him...

He is so regret Hogwarts Great Hall with tables full of delicious foods made by house-elves that anyone could ever dream of, Slytherin quite and peaceful table with students who know their manners on the table.

"Draco!" Alice calls from his left side that drags him out of his almost outburst, and as soon as he turns to look at her, she already says "we were talking about baseball, do you know what baseball is?"

"No." Draco shakes his head.

Alice smile widens "That's great. You definitely have to join the baseball match this Saturday. Don't worry. You can sit and watch with Bella". Alice seems to be very excited about this game. And surprisingly, Edward and Rosalie haven't said 'no' since when the topic was brought on. Bella finds it strange and completely suspicious.

"The best sport in the world." Alice's still ringing.

"No, Quidditch is the best sport in the world." Draco protests.

Alice is stunned but she immediately turns into her curious mode "what is Quidditch, Draco? Was it what you played in England?" Her question has successfully drags everyone at the table to attend in the topic.

Though they all know that there's no sport called Quidditch in the world, or at least the 'world' they know. But they can't tell and won't tell Draco that they have heard every single word in his conversation with Carlisle last night. 

Draco knew that he has said without second thought so all he can do is try to change the subject though deep inside, he wants to tell them all about that magical wonderful game. 

He's so confused and embarrassed that he doesn't realize there's something different happening around the table. Something is changing...


End file.
